Mianite Blood
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Holly was gifted to a Dianite by Mianite gods, causing her mother to be killed by Dianites. Holly was saved by her mother and adopted by Captain Sparklez. Eighteen years later, the Dianites return and turn one of Sparklez's friends against him. But when the Dianites go too far, Holly and her friends must save the world of Mianite.
1. Prologue: Baby in the Basket

**I know I should hold back until my other stories are dine, but I couldn't help myself!**

 **Here we are, a Captain Sparklez fanfic.**

 **BTW I don't know Mianite much.**

 **Note: NOT based off Mianite. Based off Mianite animations**

 **Here we are...**

 **Ta-Da!**

Prologue: The Ianite

There was once a young woman who lost her husband in battle. However, the woman was seven months pregnant with her first child. So she decided to raise the child herself.

Two months latr, the woman gave birth to a baby girl. However, right away, she realized that the child was not just her daughter. The girl's hair was a shade of magenta. This was one of the signs the daughter was gifted by the Mianite gods.

In no time at all, the neighbors found out about the woman and her child and planned to eradicate both of them. So the woman took her child and ran to the neighboring town. This is where our story begins.

* * *

The young woman banged on the door on a random town. But no answer was heard. No person would help the mother. The woman continued this to every home in the town to hear no answer.

In one last attempt to save her child, the young woman, still on the run from intruders, placed her baby in a basket and put it in the river.

And, as her intruders seized the young woman and thrust a sword in her heart, the mother prayed for her child to be saved.

* * *

The river.

The river in Mianite marks life, for all the people who use its water for potions and to drink. It is also where people, escaping from attacks on their villages and survivors from shipwrecks follow to get to Mianite. And it was also where Captain Sparklez was the day he found the baby girl.

* * *

"Come on guys! We don't have all day!" Firefox called to Syndicate and Sparklez after a hunting trip."The sun's going down! The mobs are going to be out any minute!"

"Alright, alright, we're coming. You're in such a hurry all the time!" Sparklez sighed, following Firefox. He looked back to Syndicate, who was still trying to aim at a chicken.

"You coming?" Sparklez asked him.

"Almost..." Syndicate said, aiming his bow at a chicken. "Just going to get the perfect shot..."

Suddenly, a loud wail of an infant was heard, causing Syndicate to badly miss and the arrow to hit a tree. The chicken ran off.

"Nice shot." Firefox said sarcastically.

"Something messed me up!" Syndicate blurted out.

The wailing continued.

"It's coming from the river!" exclaimed Sparklez, running down to the river. The group of friends followed behind. Sparklez ran down to where the basket was and looked inside. There, he saw the crying baby. Firefox and Syndicate ran up to where Sparklez was.

"What is it?" asked Syndicate.

Sparklez gently lifted the baby out of the basket. "It's...it's a baby." Sparklez said, walking back to his friends. The baby seemed to calm down a little.

"Aw... look at her... she's adorable!" Firefox said.

"We can't just leave her here! If the mobs don't get her, the Dianites will." Syndicate said.

"Um... we're Ianites. Neutral party! This baby was clearly gifted to a Dianite by Mianite gods! If the Dianites find out we're involved, it's gonna get ugly!" Firefox protested.

"If we don't save her, who will?" asked Sparklez. "I don't see anyone around here. This is fate Fox! We need to help her!"

"Even if we did, we don't know a thing about children. Who's she going to live with?" asked Firefox.

"She can stay with me." Sparklez said.

Suddenly, an arrow flew by Sparklez's head. The baby started crying again.

"Why now?" asked Firefox as a group of Dianite warriors aproached.

Syndicate, Firefox, and Sparklez took off running to their homes. When Sparklez got to his house, he checked on the baby, who was sobbing really hard.

"Shh...shh...it's okay... it's okay... we're safe now..." he said, trying to calm down the baby. "Listen... I'm going to take credit of you. I don't know what happened to your parents, but I'm going to make sure the Dianites don't get to you. I promise."

* * *

The group of Dianites looked around for the group of people.

"They took the child and got away." one of them said to their leader,

"Don't worry. I do know that one of their friends are being called by evil... I'm sure we can control him... somehow..." the leader said.

 **Once again, my Mianite history isn't that good, so don't go all hater comments on me.**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	2. Growing Up as an Ianite

Chapter 1: Growing Up as Ianite

"So, what's her name?" asked Firefox a few days later.

"We're naming her?" asked Sparklez, who was holding the baby in his arms.

"Well, it's obvious you want to keep her." said Firefox.

"I don't know... I'm not good with babies... or childcare. Maybe you could take her." said Sparklez, handing Firefox the baby.

The minute Firefox took the baby in her arms, the baby started crying.

"She doesn't like it when you hold her that way!" Sparklez said, taking the baby back. The baby calmed down when Sparklez held her.

"Well, she's taken a liking to you. You know pretty much everything about her. So, I'll let you think it over." Firefox said, leaving Sparklez's house.

* * *

In the middle of the night, the baby started crying again. Sparklez woke up and walked over to the temporary crib- a bed with a few wooden planks around it- where the baby was sleeping.

"You're hungry again, aren't you?" asked Sparklez, lifting the baby out of the crib.

He was heating up some milk when he heard a knock. He looked outside and saw Tucker at the door.

"Oh no..." Sparklez said. He ran upstairs and walked to his bedroom and put the baby in her crib.

"Listen, you need to be quiet for five minutes while I try and make sure Mark doesn't come in and... well... you know..." Sparklez told the baby.

He opened the door and saw Tucker there.

"Hey, Tucker... how are you buddy?" he asked, covering the doorway.

"Well, I did receive word from Dianite that you where hiding this child gifted to a Dianite by Mianite gods, so... I need to search your house." Tucker said, peeking over the door.

"What? You're going to listen to Dianites? The name practically means 'evil', you're going to trust him?" asked Sparklez.

He pushed Tucker away.

"Go on, shoo. You got the wrong address. Go look next door." said Sparklez before closing the door. Tucker stayed there for a while, then finally left.

Sparklez breathed a sigh of relief and went upstairs, got the baby, went back downstairs, got the bottle of milk, made sure it wasn't too hot, gave it to the baby, and sat down.

"You're going to be the end if me." sighed Sparklez. Then he looked back down at the baby.

"What do you think of the name Holly?"

* * *

"Holly?" asked Firefox the next day when Sparklez brought the baby to her home.

"It's a nice name. And maybe Ellen for a middle name." Sparklez replied.

Just then, Ianitia entered.

"Sparklez... may I talk to you in private for a moment?" asked Ianitia.

Sparklez stepped outside with Ianitia.

"What are you thinking?" asked Ianitia.

"Thinking what?" asked Sparklez.

"Saving thus child. Do you know what happened to the parents?" asked Ianitia.

"No..." Sparklez replied.

"Her father's name was Nathan and her mother's was Juliette. They lived in a Dianite state but where they where Mianites. Nathan died in battle. Juliette gave birth to the daughter as a widow. When the Dianites found out the Juliette prayed to Mianite gods, they killed her. The baby would have been stranded if you didn't find her." Ianitia told him.

"If you're trying to make me give up the baby... I won't." Sparklez responded.

"Don't you think she would be happier living with a Mianite family?" asked Ianitia.

"I think that the gods don't just effect our lives. Fate has a bit in there too. And I think this is fate as well." Sparklez told her.

"I just can't help worrying for you... watch out, okay?" asked Ianitia.

"Don't worry... both of us will be fine." Sparklez told her. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Of corse." Ianitia replied, holding the baby in her arms.

* * *

Tucker walked back to Dianite base.

"I couldn't find the child. But you never told me... why are you after this child in the first place?" asked Tucker yo Dianite.

"One day... this girl will take me off my throne and restore order to this realm of the world. Her father was a messager for me. He was supposed to destroy the mother... not fall in love with her. So I had to kill him as well. Now that child is out there, threatening my rule. I can't let that happen. You must not rest until the child is found and brought to me." Dianite told Tucker.

"Yes. I will not rest until the child is brought to you." Tucker responded. He then walked away from the scene.

"How long do you think you can hold him under your spell?" asked Dianite's servent.

"As long as I can... but by the time he breaks free from the trance..." Dianite responded.

"The child will be no more."

 **Did I just write that?**

 **I am a dark soul...**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	3. 16

Chapter 3: 16

"Oh, and make sure you come home before it's nightfall!" Sparklez reminded Holly as she got her purse. It had been sixteen years since Holly was living with Sparklez. She had grown into an adventurous tomboy with messily braided orange hair, sun tanned skin, and bright blue eyes. She wore emerald green sun dresses and sneakers almost all the time and was always outside.

"Calm down dad, I'll only be gone a few hours." Holly told her father.

"I know..." Sparklez said nervously. "Where are you going again?"

"Just out on a walk. I won't be long. You don't need to be clingy." Holly told her dad.

"I know..." said Sparklez, giving Holly a quick hug. "Be safe. Remember to bring the sword."

"I remembered." Holly said, tapping the sword tucked in her belt.

She left the house and walked towards the woods. Being an Ianite, she knew that she could walk safely in both sides of the world. She was friends with both Tom and Sonja, which where her adopted father's friends. Holly had been told all her life she was found in a basket by the river, the same river that brought her father to the world.

Holly stepped down into the stream to get to the other side of the woods. That was when it happened:

The water separated, leaving the area Holly stepped in completely dry.

Holly drew her foot back, and the water closed up the area.

Holly looked down in shock. She had always wondered about why things would happen to her like that: she would run in a field and flowers would bloom where she stepped. She could never get hurt by fire. Her father always joked she was "the new goddess", but Holly never knew why or how.

Holly ran back to her father's house. Meanwhile, Tucker looked on the scene from behind a tree. He smiled wickedly, then hurried away to tell Dianite.

* * *

Holly told her dad the whole story when she got to his house.

"And that's what happened! I don't know why it happened or what's going on... am I a witch or something? Dad what's going on?" she asked him.

"It's okay Holly. Calm down. Ianitia told me this would happen when you reached a certain age." Sparklez told her.

"Tell me what?" asked Holly.

Sparklez hesitated.

"Your father was a Dianite spy. He was spying on the Mianite side and tell the evil god Dianite what was going on. There he met your mother... a Mianite woman. He fell in love with her and they got married. She moved to Dianite." Sparklez explained. "She still prayed to the god Mianite. When you where born, you had the half - god qualities of your father. They where powerful, but they where locked away. Only your parents knew. When Dianite found out, he killed your father and later your mother. Your mother sent you to the Ianite side of the country where you would be safe... Ianites where a neutral tribe who only fought when attacked. That's where I found you."

"I've had these powers all my life and never knew?" Holly asked.

"You where too little to understand." Sparklez told her. "Ianitia only told me a few days before she died...Holly, you need to leave."

"What? Why?" asked Holly.

"Go get Sonja. It's not safe for you here." Sparklez told her.

"What do you mean?" asked Holly.

"If I know Tucker... he's going to come and find you... please, run. Don't look back. Go to Tom or Sonja's. You'll be safe there. I promise, I'll come back for you." Sparklez told her. He took off his coat and gave it to her. "Go out the window. They won't know you left."

Holly nodded as Sparklez broke two glass blocks. Holly give one last look to her father as she slid out the window and ran to the woods.

* * *

Holly ran to Sonja's house and banged on the door. Sonja opened it. As soon as Holly told her the story, Sonja was running to Sparklez's house.

Holly waited at Sonja's house for what seemed like ages. She wished she'd spent more time with her father. That she at least told him she loved him or gave him a hug before she left the house.

Another hour later, Sonja came running back.

"Sonja!" exclaimed Holly. "Where's-"

"Holly, you need to come with me right now." Sonja told her.

Holly nodded and followed Sonja through the woods.

Tucker was watching from behind a tree as Holly passed. Holly pushed off from the tree as he ran by, unknowingly touching Tucker 's hand.

For a split second, Tucker didn't know what happened, but... for a second, it felt like he was good again.

* * *

Holly followed Sonja to the Mianite camp.

"Sonja... what happened...is my dad okay?" Holly asked her.

"No... no Holly, he isn't." Sonja told her. "He's dying."

 **Sorry for the surprise hiatus! I'm back now!**

 **T** **his is Summer saying Sayanora!**


End file.
